


Single Dad Support

by HoneyBee_Writings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBee_Writings/pseuds/HoneyBee_Writings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin a single father enrolls his son Armin into 'Sunny Kindergarten' and doesn't expect to meet the most beautiful man he's seen in his life at the doorway to his son's classroom. He's now on a mission to sweep Mr. Levi off of his feet, however, life isn't without it's bumps in the road. Through this bumpy ride Erwin fights to keep Levi by his side and show how much he loves him, will he succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Meeting Mr. Levi  
**

  


Erwin never expected when he was a child that he’d have fathered a child at the ripe age of twenty four, but lo and behold here he was. When he found out that he was a soon to be father he was excited but extremely worried for his girlfriend and her family who were heavily religious. When he accompanied her to tell her parents that he planned on marrying her and supporting her through everything, which soothed their frayed nerves for the time being. However, the future had other plans. One day when he came home from a long day of work at the office, he found his co-worker, Nile, kissing his girlfriend Marie. Apparently they’d been seeing each other for some time now and had been planning on telling Erwin this soon. Erwin at first was upset, he truly did love Marie, but once he saw how happy she was with Nile Dok, he couldn’t keep her from happiness. 

  


Soon enough the fated day came when Marie went into labour. Nile called Erwin at his workplace and Erwin raced over immediately. Twelve agonising hours later, the most beautiful blonde eyed boy was born to the world, what happened next took Erwin off guard.

  


“What?” Erwin was slack jawed, cradling his newborn son in his strong and warm arms. 

  


Marie looked distressed and tired, Erwin couldn’t blame her though, she just pushed out a living human being, “Nile and I, we decided that our son should live with you. We plan on having more children in the future, and we don’t want this child to be affected by living with his half siblings.” She wrung her hands nervously as Nile squeezed her shoulder to comfort her. 

  


Nile looked up to his friend, “We hope you understand Erwin.” 

  


Erwin looked down to his son, face red still from having cried earlier, but now had a calm face. His tiny hands curled up by his face with the baby blue blanket wrapped around his small eight pound body. He felt a surge of pride, this was his son,  _ his. _ He looked back up, “Of course, but, I do hope you’ll come and visit him with your future children Marie, he is your son just as much he is mine.”

  


Marie beamed at Erwin, a visible weight taken off of her shoulders, “Of course! Thank you so much!”

  


Now it’s five years later, Erwin is twenty nine and still a single dad, he’s dated sure, but he hasn’t found anyone who he loves enough to become part of his family yet. “Armin, come on you don’t want to be late for your first day of kindergarten do you?”

  
Soon after the pitter patter of feet sounded down the hallway, his bob length hair flowing behind him, “Coming Daddy!” In his small arms he held his favorite stuffed animal, a giraffe named Gigi his face was fairly clean other than the smear of strawberry jam on his left cheek.

Erwin caught him in his arms and held him up, blowing a raspberry on his clean cheek. Armin shrieked in response, “Ahhhh! Daddy no! It tickles!”

  


Erwin grinned and took a wet wipe, cleaning off his son’s face, “There we don’t want any animals eating your cheeks do we?”

  


Armin shook his head and placed a hand on his father's cheek, “No way!”

  


Erwin chuckled and placed his son down, grabbing his work bag and both of their lunches. Armin grabbed his dad’s hand and walked with him to the car where Erwin strapped him into his booster seat and pulled out of their apartment complex. They drove in moderate silence while music from Armin’s favorite T.V. show,  _ Bear in the Big Blue House _ , played in the background. 

  


Soon they pulled up to  _ Sunny Kindergarten,  _ Erwin took out Armin and held him in his arms, his son’s lunch in his other hand. He noticed the various single moms checking him out and he sighed internally, he didn’t want to be approached on his son’s first day. Armin had always been bothered by anyone Erwin had introduced him to, and he wanted Armin to have a good first day. Erwin reached the front desk where a young woman sat, she looked up and smiled, “Hello, how can I help you?”

  


Erwin smiled back, “Hi, my name’s Erwin and I came to drop off my son. I was also told there was some paperwork I have to fill out?”

  


She nodded and pulled out a clipboard, “Yes, here. All the required bits are starred, feel free to put more information if needed. And please don’t forget the allergies section. and write anything else you think we should know.”

  


Erwin nodded and put down his son, writing down all the contact information and other required information. Armin had taken a liking to the fish in the tank, and the woman at the desk, Petra, started talking to him. “So, what’s your name?”

  


“Armin.” he replied, looking at the goldfish swim around lazily, “You’re really pretty.”

  


Petra giggled, “Why thank you sir, you’re pretty handsome yourself.”

  


Armin blushed and tightened his grip on Gigi, he looked up to Erwin who’d finished with the paperwork, “Daddy, can we get some fishies?”

  


Erwin looked over, “I don’t see why not, I have to talk to our landlady first but if it’s allowed we can get some.”

  


Armin grinned, “Yay!~”

  


Petra smiled and took the paperwork, looking it over quickly, “Thank you, you can come pick up Armin at 3 P.M., unless you plan to put him an afterschool activity we offer.”

  


Erwin nodded, “Thank you, I doubt that’ll happen though.” He grabbed his son's hand, “Which classroom?”

  


“Room 201, take a right outside of this room and it’s the first door on the right.”

  


“Thank you, have a nice day!”

  


Erwin walked with his son, listening attentively while Armin gushed over the paintings on the walls and other arts and crafts tapped up there. When they arrived at the door Erwin looked down, “Do you mind if I meet your teacher?”

  


Armin shook his head, “Nope.” 

  


Erwin smiled and walked in, his son’s hand still in his. He looked around to see that there were already some other children playing or talking excitedly to each other. He looked over to see a few other adults, talking to each other, and then he spotted the teacher. He knelt beside his son, “Why don’t you meet some of the other kids while I meet your teacher?” Armin nodded and scurried off to two other kids at the playmat.

  


Erwin looked back to the teacher a tall burly man with short blonde hair with a scruffy beard and moustache, he seemed to be kind though with his low and soft voice. He walked up after a pair of parents finished talking to him, “Hello, my name’s Erwin Smith. Armin Smith is my son.”

  


Mike smiled and took his hand, shaking it, “Name’s Mike, Mike Zacharius. I’ll be looking forward to getting to know Armin more. He’s the one with the blonde hair yes?”

  


Erwin nodded, “Yes indeed he is.” he looked over to see Armin nervously place a letter block on top of a wobbling tower. 

  


“Single father?” Mike’s question caught him off guard, he gave him a confused look, “You’re just overly doting that’s all. It’s not a bad thing don’t worry. You also don’t smell like perfume.”

  


Erwin chuckled, “Yeah, no wife or whatever.”

  


Mike nodded, “Don’t worry about Armin, he’s in good hands. I’ve worked here for ten years and everyone is very accepting. We have a lot of single parent families come here.”

Erwin nodded, an unknown weight taken off his shoulders, “That’s good. I’ll see you again at three I suppose.” Mike nodded and waved goodbye as Erwin went to his son.

  


Armin giggled as he hugged his father, Gigi clutched in his hand, “Do good at work Daddy!”

  


Erwin couldn’t stop the grin that came across his face, “Always my little sunflower, play nice and make lots of friends baby.” He handed his son his lunch, “Here’s your lunch.” Erwin was starting to get a little choked up, he knew it’d happen, but it was embarrassing, a big guy like him starting to cry in a kindergarten. 

  


Armin gave his dad a kiss on the cheek and patted his head, “It’s okay Daddy. I’ll be good so don’t be sad.”

  
Erwin sniffled, “Of course, you’re such a smart boy.” He gave Armin another hug, “See you at three baby.” Armin nodded as Erwin stood, giving his father one last hug to his leg, Erwin ruffled his hair and stepped out of the classroom.   


* * *

When Erwin came back to the Kindergarten he saw the most beautiful man standing in the doorway of room 201. He was short yet lithe, his black hair styled into an undercut, from the side he looked amused but also not at the same time. He had fine features for a man, which fit him just as his stature did. Erwin walked up to see a young asian girl pulling on a brunettes shirt, all the while the brunette had a vice grip on his own son. Armin looked scared with the attachment of this young boy, Gigi held in his arms tightly. 

  


The short man sighed and walked in, “Eren come on, you’ll see this young man tomorrow, we’re going to be late for dinner at this rate.”

  


Eren, the brunette in question sniffed, his face red from crying and snot running down his face, “B-but I want Armin to come home with us!”

  


The man sighed again, “Eren, we can’t take Armin home with us, his mother and father would be scared if their son wasn’t here when they came to pick him up.”

  


The young asian girl tugged once more at Eren’s shirt, “Come on Eren, we can go home and play some more.”

  
Eren started crying again, thick crocodile tears rolling down his face, he’d finally released Armin to wipe his nose with his sleeve. The man cringed at the horrible use of a sleeve which amused Erwin very much. Little Armin of course looked to the young brunette and down to Gigi.

He pulled on Eren’s sleeve, when Eren noticed he stopped crying, “U-um. Don’t be sad, we can play more tomorrow okay?” He gave Eren his best smile.

  


Eren nodded and hugged Armin, “Okay! If Armin says so.”

  


Armin looked a bit flustered at the close contact and hugged him back. He raised his gaze to see Erwin waiting with a smile on his face, “Daddy!”

  


Armin ran up to Erwin once he was released from Eren’s grip. Erwin held up his son and twirled him around, “Hello sweetie, how was your first day?”

  


Armin grinned, “Good I made lots of friends,” he looked over to the two children, “the boy is Eren and the girl is Mikasa. They’re adop-op-... uh what’s that word?”

  


Mikasa supplied the answer, “Adopted.”

  


Armin nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah! And that’s their daddy. I don’t know his name though.”

  


Erwin looked up and had his socks knocked off, he was even more beautiful than he’d first realized, with steely gray eyes, his undercut parted down the middle. He stepped up to the man and extended his hand, “Hello, my name’s Erwin Smith. It’s nice to meet you.”

  


The other man looked to the hand and shook it, “Levi Ackerman. Same to you.” He ushered his kids in front of him, “Mikasa is my biological child, and Eren was adopted when his parents passed away.”

  


Erwin looked down to Eren, saddened by this news, “I’m sorry for your loss.”

  


Eren smiled, “It’s otay. Levi is my daddy now and I loves him.” Levi smiled, ruffling his son's hair.

  


Erwin smiled back, readjusting Armin on his hip, “And this is Armin, he’s my kid.”

  


Mikasa looked up, her hand holding Eren’s, “Where’s Armin’s Mommy?”

  


Erwin should’ve been expecting the question, but he’d been at ease so it hit him unexpectedly. Before he could answer Armin did it for him, “My Mommy lives with Mr. Nile, he’s my other daddy.”

  


Levi looked confused so Erwin clarified, “He means stepfather.” To which Levi nodded.

  


Erwin didn’t expect the next question from Levi, “So are you single?”

  


Erwin chuckled at the abrupt question, “Yes, I haven’t found anyone who deserves to be part of our family, right Armin?” Armin nodded wrapping his small arms around Erwin's neck.

  


Armin grinned, “I’m happy with living with Daddy only.” Erwin smiled but his heart wasn’t fully into it. Erwin kissed his son on the top of his head and grabbed his son’s lunchbox.

  


“It was nice to meet you Levi.” 

  


Levi nodded and grabbed his son and daughter's hands, “Same to you Mr. Smith.”

  


“Please call me Erwin.” He gave Levi a kind smile, and he could’ve sworn Levi blushed. No, he couldn’t have, Erwin was just being crazy.

  


“Okay, Erwin.” He started walking out, his kids in tow, “See you tomorrow?”

  


Erwin grinned, “Yes of course. See you then.” Levi then turned and walked out of the classroom. 

  


When Erwin and Armin got home, Armin got ready for bed and was tucked in after being read a bedtime story, “I love you Daddy.”

  


Erwin smiled, “I love you too sweetie.” He kissed Armin on his forehead and left the room quietly. He finished up some other work before getting ready for bed himself, he closed his eyes, and yet he couldn’t get rid of the image of Levi as he drifted off to sleep that night.


	2. A Play Date?

**Chapter Two: A Play Date?**

  
  


The next morning Erwin woke up to the blaring alarm clock, he groaned and rolled over to turn on his side lamp only to realize that his son was curled up beside him, clutching onto Erwin’s tank top he’d slept in. Erwin chuckled and kissed his son’s head, brushing the slightly tangled hair with his fingers as he slowly woke up. After five minutes Armin began to wake up and yawned, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleep from it. “Morning Daddy…” he said, bleary eyes looking up.

 

Erwin smiled softly, “Good Morning sunshine.” he turned on the lamp, making Armin flinch at the bright light, “Ready for your second day of school?”

 

Armin nodded, “Mhm.” he slid out from under the blankets and stretched, “Daddy, can you make some extra ants on a log? My friend Jean really liked them yesterday.”

 

Erwin nodded, “Of course.” He got out of bed himself and headed to the closet, picking out clothes for himself and then grabbed the clothes he’d set out for Armin last night. “It’s bath time stinky.”

 

Armin followed obediently and waited as Erwin set up the shower. After they’d showered Erwin made some toaster waffles for the both of them while the coffee pot bubbled in the background. Armin munched down the waffles, his hands getting sticky from the syrup, still having trouble using a fork effectively. “Papa, can I play with Eren and Mikasa?”

 

Erwin paused, “Outside of school?” To which Armin nodded, Erwin was excited to say the least, an excuse to see Levi more than in school. “Of course sweetie. Now go and brush your teeth okay?” Armin hummed in response and scampered towards the bathroom, Erwin rubbed his face, why was he so attracted towards Levi. He’d dated men previously, so that wasn’t the issue, but he knew nothing about him. He’d only met Levi yesterday, and yet he couldn’t deny the pull towards the shorter man. He couldn’t deny it but he was already in fairly deep.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at the school Levi was talking to Mr. Mike while Eren and Mikasa were sitting on the playmat racing the toy trucks on the carpet roads. Armin rushed off towards the two siblings, eager to play with them. Mike noticed Erwin standing there and waved him over. Levi turned to see who Mike was waving to and Erwin could’ve sworn that he saw a small smile grace his lips. 

 

“How are you Erwin?” Mike asked, smiling softly, his bangs pinned back against his head.

“Good good, Armin really enjoyed his first day.” Erwin replied, looking over to see his son playing patty cake with Eren while Mikasa watched enraptured. 

 

“I’m glad to hear that. I was just talking to Levi here about the possibility of a field trip coming up. And we’d need chaperones, would you be willing to possibly join us as one?”

 

Erwin thought for a moment, his desk job could run pretty late, however if he did a lot of work before the trip he could probably ask for a day off from his boss. “Sure, I just need some definite dates and some notice to work out a day off.”

 

Mike grinned, “Perfect, what about you Levi?”

 

Levi nodded, “I should be free, I don’t plan on being missing this.”

 

“Good, I’ll email the both of you soon when I have more details.” The sound of squealing children pulled Mike away from the two single fathers with a murmur of sorry. Erwin said goodbye to his son and began to walk out of the classroom.

 

“Hey Erwin wait a second.” Erwin turned to see Levi stride up quickly, “I want to talk to you.” Erwin nodded and waited for Levi to walk up, “So my kids say they want to hang out with your son out of school.”

 

Erwin nodded, “Yes Armin mentioned something like that during breakfast this morning.”

 

Levi smirked a bit, “I’m free on Saturdays and Sundays just for your information, want to switch numbers so we can plan this out further.”

 

Erwins old heart nearly stopped at that sentence, “Y-yes of course.” God he was getting flustered over exchanging numbers like he was still in high school. What a loser. He pulled out his mobile and entered Levi’s number into his phone as Levi entered his into his own phone.

 

Levi sent over a quick text to Erwin's phone that read, ‘Hey geezer.’ Erwin raised an eyebrow in question, to which Levi just shrugged and said, “Just making sure you didn’t give me a fake number.” 

 

Erwin laughed, “Never to you Levi. I’d be afraid for my life.”

 

Levi looked a bit bothered by that statement, “Why’d you say that?”

 

Erwin immediately felt bad, “I just meant, you look super buff. I mean have you seen your body? It’s pretty ripped.” It took him a few seconds to realize what he said and blushed as soon as he registered what he’d said. “Uh I-I mean, geez sorry Levi. I’m a bit of a blabbermouth.”

 

Levi shrugged, a faint blush on his cheeks that went unnoticed by the blond, “It’s fine, it’s a better response than what I expected.” Erwin waited for Levi to elaborate but he didn’t. “I’ll text you later then.”

 

Erwin nodded, “Yeah. See you Levi, have a nice day.”

 

* * *

 

 

Erwin cooked dinner for his son and himself in relative silence, some sort of childrens show playing in the background as he cooked. He was caught off guard when his phone pinged as an alert, he picked it up and read the text.

 

‘ _From: Levi_

_ So is this weekend on Saturday okay?’ _

 

Erwin checked his calendar and typed back a response.

 

_ ‘To: Levi _

_ Yeah, that should be okay. Should we go to a park or one of our houses?’ _

 

_ ‘From: Levi _

_ The park sounds good, Eren can get a bit rowdy when he’s excited.’ _

 

Erwin laughed, imagining Levi trying to corral his son into line while Mikasa watched silently, her small hands holding onto her red scarf.

 

_ ‘To: Levi _

_ Alright, Titan Park is a nice place, Armin and I go there often. It’s right by the big mall. I can send you the address?’ _

 

_ ‘From: Levi _

_ Yes, that’d be helpful. What time?’ _

 

_ Erwin typed in the address to the park along with the time of one o’clock p.m. _

 

_ ‘From: Levi _

_ That works for me, thank you for letting our kids meetup. It means a lot to me.’ _

 

Erwin raised an eyebrow, why wouldn’t he allow Eren and Mikasa play with Armin. As long as they hadn’t killed anyone, there wasn’t any reason to not allow them to meet outside of the kindergarten. 

 

_ ‘To: Levi _

_ Of course, it’s my pleasure. See you tomorrow then?’ _

 

_ ‘From: Levi _

_ Yes. See you then you old geezer.’ _

 

Erwin grinned and pocketed his phone, straining the pasta and adding some tomato sauce on top of it, putting carrot sticks on the side of the plate. “Armin, dinner’s ready.”

 

Armin turned off the t.v. and sat down in his chair right next to his dad, adjusting in his booster seat so he could see the top of the table. “Thank you papa.”

 

Erwin smiled, “Of course sweetie.” He took a mouthful of pasta before adding something else, “So I talked to Eren and Mikasa’s father and we’ll be seeing them on Saturday at Titan Park.”

 

Armin beamed up at his father, “Really? Can we show them the little pond with Mr. Turtle?”

 

“Of course,” Erwin grabbed a napkin and wiped off the sauce from his son’s cheek before continuing, “So you get along with them well?”

 

Armin nodded, “Yesh.” his mouth full of pasta as he replied, he swallowed, “They’re one of the few kids in my class with only one Daddy or Mommy.” he paused to think, “Daddy, why don’t you find another mommy?”

 

Erwin paused to think about his next answer, this was after all, a tricky subject. He drank some water to clear his throat, “Well, I just haven’t found anyone I really like.”

 

Armin looked down to his messy hands, “It’s not cuz of me is it?”

 

Erwin froze, that was the last thing he’d ever wanted to hear from his son. The thought that it was Armin’s fault he didn’t have a wife or whatever, “No, no of course not sweetie. I just don’t like like anyone right now.” ‘Except Levi.’ he thought but quickly shook that thought from his mind.

 

Armin ate some more pasta, “What about another daddy?”

 

Erwin furrowed his eyebrows, “What do you mean?”

 

“What if you like like’d another boy? Then I’d have two daddies.”

 

Erwin smiled softly, “There’s a chance. What do you think about it?”

Armin was quiet for a minute before saying, “As long as he loves you and me it’d be okay. And he also has to love Gigi! She’s part of the family too.”

 

Erwin nodded, patting the giraffe's head, “Of course, Gigi is very important.” 

 

Armin nodded excitedly, “Yeah!”

 

Erwin looked to the clock, “Time to get ready for bed sweet pea.” He took the plates and cleared them as Armin brushed his teeth. He went to check on him and fix his wrongly buttoned pajama top before tucking him into bed. “Goodnight Armin.”

 

“Goodnight Papa.” He kissed Erwin on his nose and cuddled up to Gigi. “I love you Daddy.”

 

“I love you too son.” He left the room quietly and pulled on his own sleeping clothes. Yawning as he pulled the covers over his body. As he was drifting to sleep he was startled awake by is phone, he groaned, dreading that it’d be work related. But was pleasantly surprised by the sender. 

 

It was from Levi, and it was a picture of him in bed with Mikasa clutching onto Eren’s hand. Eren’s mouth was wide open, probably from snoring, and Levi held up a finger in front of his lips in a ‘shushing’ motion. The caption following the picture was, ‘These little urchins couldn’t sleep in their bed. So now they’re muscling me out of mine.’

 

Erwin grinned, ‘How cute.’ he thought, and told Levi so through text. Levi responded with an angry emoji and the text, ‘Take my side will you?’ 

 

Erwin laughed, it rumbling in his chest, he sent a few more texts to Levi before saying goodnight once again, Levi responding in the same fashion. He rested his head on the pillow and drifted to sleep with a smile on his face, ‘What a cute family.’


	3. Run-in at the Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: homosexual slur used (only once though because I hate writing stuff like that)
> 
> Also oh my god I can't believe how many people have kudo's and commented, thank you guys so much, it means a lot!

 

  
It’d been a long week for Erwin at the office, long hours, piles of never ending paperwork; but, he was saved by the non-frequent texts between him and Levi. Usually during Erwin’s coffee break, his phone would go off and a text from Levi would be flashing up at him. Usually gripping about how his day was going, or if Eren and Mikasa were being especially bratty today. Erwin usually responded with his own complaints or cute pictures he snapped of Armin as fuel to survive the day.

Thankfully, the promised day had finally arrived. Armin walked up to his dad, a blue bow clip in his hand, “Daddy, can you do my hair?”

Erwin smiled, “Of course sweet pea.” He moved from making their playtime lunches to squat in front of his son, taking the clip in his own hand, “Do you want a ponytail?” Armin nodded enthusiastically, to which Erwin grinned, glad to see his son so happy. He took a ponytail holder from his pocket and had Armin turn around, slowly and carefully gathering up the blond hair, putting it up and placing the bow just above the ponytail.

Armin hugged his dad around the neck, “Thank you papa! Can we go now? Pleeeeease?”

Erwin chuckled, patting his son’s shoulder, “Soon, let me finish our lunches first okay?”

“Yay! Lunch!”

* * *

 

The ride to the park was near insanity, Armin was bouncing in his booster seat full of energy, making it more difficult for Erwin to focus. But he didn’t mind so much, he hadn’t seen his son this excited since the time they went to the Zoo to see the giraffes, where Armin first fell in love with Gigi. Erwin pulled into a parking spot and unbuckled his son, who was off to the races to the front gate, Erwin thanked himself for parking the car by the sidewalk. He grabbed the lunches, and a few of Armin’s favorite outside toys and joined his son, finding a nice shady place for Levi and Erwin to sit while Armin scoped out the area for the best play place.

Only ten minutes later the sound of excited babbling was heard from the other side of the park. Eren was running at full speed towards Armin, with Mikasa fast behind him. Erwin looked higher to see Levi in skinny jeans and an old ACDC t-shirt, a bag slung on his shoulder, and damn did he look good. Erwin looked down to his total dad attire, old khaki’s and a polo. God could he be any more stereotypical? He rose to his feet, one of his knees popping as he greeted Levi.

“Did you find the place okay?”

Levi nodded, “Eren wouldn’t be quiet the whole ride here, he was telling Mikasa his whole plan for the day. It was sickeningly sweet if that makes sense.”

Erwin gave a lopsided grin, “Of course, Armin was the exact same.” he looked over to his son to see all three of them swinging, the two boys amazed at how high Mikasa was going. He looked back to Levi, “You want to sit down? I found a nice shady place to escape from the sun.”

Levi gave a blissful sigh, “Thank god the soccer moms didn’t beat us.”  
  
Erwin laughed, “We’re basically soccer moms you know, except with dicks instead of vagina’s.”

Levi snorted, “Never thought you’d be one to curse, Mr. Office Worker.”

“Of course, just not within earshot of Armin. He’s too good for this world I swear… Maybe that’s just my opinion though.”

“All parents think that.” Levi sat down with a groan, “Ugh, I’m ancient. I may turn to dust and bones out here.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow, “You can’t be any more than what, twenty two. I’m basically a dinosaur, coming in on thirty.”

“I’m twenty three Erwin.”  
  
Erwin grinned, “I was close.”  
  
Levi shrugged, there were a few moments of silence before Levi spoke again, “So what do you do specifically?”

Erwin sighed, leaning back against the cool rock wall, “I’m a book editor. It kinda sucks at times when you get a boring novel, and the hours can be ass. You basically have to babysit the authors to make sure they meet their deadlines.” He paused, realizing that he had started ranting, “Sorry, I got a bit carried away.”

Levi shook his head, “No worries.”  
  
“What about you?”

Levi laughed through his nose, “I work as a fitness trainer, I usually do bulk classes, but sometimes I get requested to do one on one lessons. Those are fairly exhausting, and the customer isn’t always happy with the results.”

Erwin furrowed his eyebrows, “Why?”

Levi rolled his eyes, “They expect me to act like those ‘trainers’ do on reality T.V. lot’s of screaming and cursing. I mean sure I’ll drop the f bomb or whatever, but I’m not going to yell at someone, that doesn’t motivate them.” he cracked his knuckles, “They think that getting yelled at will help them get into shape faster, but it does nothing other than raise my blood pressure.”

Erwin laughed, “I can see how that’s a problem.” He did a once over of Levi, “You have a nice body though, I figured you were a gym rat of some kind.”

Levi lowered his head a bit, “Yeah, I was more like that in middle and high school. High school especially, I was on the Judo team and was national champion for two years. Then I got Mikasa’s mom pregnant and I decided I needed to focus on my growing family more than myself.”

Erwin smiled, “Yeah, I was twenty two when my girlfriend got pregnant with Armin. I was fairly happy with the idea of starting a family with her, but she loved another man, and I couldn’t force her to be with me. When Armin was born I got half custody and her the other half while she made a family with that other man.”

Levi made an annoyed sound, “She could’ve told you earlier.”

Erwin merely shrugged, “It’s in the past. And now I have a beautiful son.”

It was silent for a moment before loud screaming disrupted the birds resting on the tree above them. Erwin shot up, looking around for his son, Armin was crying with his hair bow pulled out and on the ground. Eren was hitting another mystery boy with a stick while Mikasa tried to comfort Armin. Erwin swore under his breath and rushed over to Armin while Levi separated the two fighting children.

Erwin knelt in front of his son, “What’s the matter Armin? What happened?”

Armin hiccuped and rubbed his eyes, “T-that boy said th-that boys don’t w-w-w,” he stopped to take a gasp of air, “wear bo-bows. And h-he tore it out. I-It really hurt Daddy!” He broke down into tears once again, Erwin tugged his son into his chest, petting his head and pocketing the dusty bow.

Erwin turned to the small girl and ruffled her hair, “Thank you for helping Armin feel better, you’re very kind.”  
The girl blushed softly and scuffed her shoes on the ground, “No problem Mr. Erwin.”

Meanwhile, Levi was talking to the mother of the child who hurt Armin, and boy did he look pissed. Erwin picked up Armin and placed him on his hip, walking over to the mother.

“What is wrong with you? My little Tommy didn’t do anything, yet your monster child attacked my sweetie!”

Erwin cringed at her voice, “Ma’am, your son hurt my own son and destroyed his property. I’m sorry if you feel like the reaction was unjust, but Eren is only trying to stand up for his friend.”

She turned up her nose at Erwin, “Well, you shouldn’t be dressing your son like a girl you queer!” Erwin was shell shocked, freezing over, “Honestly, why do I even spend my time trying to reason with your sinfully muddled mind.” She grabbed her sons hand and pulled him away, the son was blowing raspberry in Eren’s direction. Eren looked absolutely fuming, just as his father Levi.

Levi grit his teeth, “God what’s wrong with that woman?! Honestly, how dare she tell you how to raise your kid when she has such a brat herself?! Unbelievable!”

Erwin set down Armin, who stopped crying, but his cheeks and eyes were still red. He looked up to Erwin and hiccuped, “Daddy, what does queer mean?”

Erwin’s heart hurt, eyes growing sad, “It’s a bad word. And you should never ever use it okay?”

Armin nodded and hugged Erwin’s thigh, “Is it bad if I wear bows?”

Erwin sighed, this is the last thing he wanted, someone judging his son for how he liked to dress. He ruffled his hair, “No honey, it’s perfectly alright. That lady was just mad okay?”

Armin nodded and hid his face in Erwin’s thigh, clutching onto the pant leg fabric. Eren was being fussed over by Levi, sticking coloured band-aids onto various scratches and disinfecting them. Once he was done Eren came up to Armin and poked his shoulder, Armin turned, “Ar, here. You dropped her.” He held up Gigi, a pink band-aid on her front left leg, “I’m sorry she got a ouchie, and she’s all dirty.”

Fat crocodile tears welled up in his eyes and he hugged Eren tightly, crying, “I-I’m sorry Eren, you got booboo’s too!”

Eren hugged Armin back as Mikasa joined in the hug, “It’s ok Ar, he got worse than me. He got lots of booboo’s and he was a meanie too!”  
Mikasa nodded, “Yeah, we are glad you are okay Ar.”

Armin sniffled and cried for a few more minutes before he calmed down. Surprisingly, Levi picked up Armin and put him on his shoulders, “Hey, yanno what kiddo? How ‘bout I treat you to some ice cream?”

Armin’s eyes grew wide at the idea, “Reawy?”

Levi nodded, looking over to Erwin, “That okay with you?”

Erwin smiled, “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Eren threw his hands into the air, “Yay! I SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM!!!”

Levi snorted, “Scream like that in the car and no ice cream young man.” And that stopped Eren in his tracks, covering his mouth with his hands, causing Armin to giggle. Levi turned and said, “There’s a place nearby that has good ice cream, so we can put our stuff in the cars and walk over there.”

Erwin nodded, grabbing both his and Levi’s bags, “Sounds good.” As they sorted the items into their respective cars, they made their way down to the parlor. After three minutes, Eren’s chocolate ice cream was gone, Armin had blue bubblegum ice cream on his face, and Mikasa was halfway through with her strawberry bowl. Erwin opted for butterscotch and shared it with Levi, who only wanted a small amount. As the kids talked endlessly Levi looked over to Erwin, looking over his features.

‘He’s very attractive that’s for sure.’ Levi thought, hell if Erwin could make Polo’s look good, then he was surely something. He drummed his fingertips on the table, lost in thought, ‘I wonder if he has any interest in men… I could ask him, but, wouldn’t that come off as rude? I don’t want to make him uncomfortable.’ Eventually after a few seconds Levi opened his mouth without processing the words, “So do you like guys at all?”

Silence hung between them for a moment as Levi realized what he said, the kids blissfully ignorant. “I uh, I mean, not that there’s anything wrong with it. I like guys too.” Levi almost smashed his head onto the tabletop, what on earth was he doing?!

Erwin snorted, “Smooth Levi.” Levi threw him an embarrassed glare, “But since you asked, I do like men. I like both genders honestly, but I usually lean towards men.”

Levi dropped the topic after that.

* * *

 

Once the kids started to crash from their energy high and the two adults pulled them towards their cars, buckling them in for the ride home. Erwin closed the car door, Armin fast asleep in his booster chair. Levi finished buckling in Eren and turned around to face Erwin, “I had fun today.”

Erwin’s heart soared, “Me too. Sorry Eren got yelled at.”

Levi shook his head, “It’s nothing, I’m proud of my son standing up for Armin. He doesn’t deserve that shit.”

Erwin grinned, taking Levi’s hands into his own, “Thank you Levi, you know, you’re an amazing father. Eren and Mikasa are so lucky to have you.”

Levi blushed, looking to the side to avoid meeting Erwin's excited eyes, god he was just too handsome and adorable like this. “Don’t mention it.” he mumbled, feeling his heartbeat increase.

Erwin blushed a bit too, leaning a bit closer a few inches between their faces, “Levi, I-” Erwin was cut off by Levi’s phone, causing him to jump back and release the shorter man. The raven headed individual answered his phone, sounding irritated. After a minute or so he hung up and looked back to Erwin.

He scratched his neck, “We should do this again sometime?”

Erwin nodded, “Definitely, Armin hasn’t had this much fun in ages. And it’s nice to be able to talk to another adult that is actually interesting to listen to.”

Levi smirked, “Same to you blondie.” he shook hands with him, but he felt his touch lingered a bit too long, not that Erwin noticed. “Text you later then?”

“Yes please.” Erwin grinned, “Drive safely Levi.”

“You too.”


	4. Lunch Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, Senior year of highschool has been kicking my ass. But it's finally over thank god. Time to get serious. I missed these soldiers too much.

_ “Erwin,” a soothing voice called, small hands running across his chest and down his sides, “it’s time to wake up~” The voice moved closer and Erwin felt warm air hitting the nape of his neck, causing him to shiver. _

 

_ He opened his eyes to see Levi laying beside him, sunlight drifting through the curtains and onto his creamy skin broken up by purple love bites from the night before. Erwin smiled, pulling his small lover closer to his chest, kissing down the neck presented to him. “Morning beautiful.” he murmured into the skin, leaving another bite in plain site. _

 

_ Levi gasped, cheeks flushing, “Erwin! We had a deal you sly bastard!” _

 

_ Erwin smirked, kissing Levi on the lips before rolling the smaller man onto his back and hovered over him, “I guess we’ll just have to call you in sick~” _

 

_ Erwin went back to kissing and biting Levi’s skin, working his way down the muscular body beneath him, drinking in all the small gasps and sighs, “Erwin, Erwin it’s time to get up…” _

 

_ “Erwin..” _

 

_ “Er-.... Dad…” _

 

_ “Dad…” _

 

“DADDY!”

 

Erwin woke with a start, nearly throwing little Armin off of him in the process, he looked around bewildered before seeing his son, “Wha-?”

 

Armin pointed to the alarm clock, “Daddy overswept. It’s time to wake up.”

 

Erwin looked over, only ten minutes thankfully, so he still had time. Erwin ran a hand through his blonde bangs and sighed, “Okay sweet pea, go watch some toons while Daddy gets clean.”

 

“‘Kay!”

 

Erwin sluggishly and reluctantly left his warm bed and went into the shower, putting it on full blast, still reeling at the dream he’d been rudely ripped away from. It had felt so real, and fuck did it feel right. It’s a cliche to say that but he couldn’t put it any other way. Just the imaginary thought of Levi’s body was getting him hot under the proverbial collar. 

  
Erwin groaned and rested his warm brow against the shower tiles, thankfully cool to the touch, “Damnit Levi.”

 

* * *

 

Erwin dropped off Armin earlier than usual since there was a meeting he had to attend and prepare for later that morning. He also didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of Levi by remembering the dream he’d had that morning, and quickly revisited in the shower. 

 

Before he could leave though, Mike roped him into a conversation about the upcoming field trip, apparently it’d be to the Central Florida Zoo and Botanical Garden. They’d arrive by school bus and then spend the day there, the entire class held together by the parent volunteers. 

 

Erwin got into his car, pulling up his phone to write himself a reminder to ask his boss for the day off so he could attend the field trip, which shouldn’t be an issue, since his boss loved Armin like he was his own grandson. Just before he started the car up, someone knocked on his driver's car window. He looked up to see the man of his dreams, quite literally. He rolled down the window and looked up, which was odd enough due to their height differences, “Hey.”

 

Levi smirked, “Hey, you going on the field trip?”

 

Erwin nodded, “What about you?”

 

Levi snickered, “Mikasa and Eren would never let me not show up, thankfully my work schedule is based around my choices so it won’t be a problem.”

 

Erwin gave a crooked grin, “Good, at least I know that there will be another person my age that I can talk to.”

 

Levi smirked, leaning on the car door, one arm on the top of the car and the other hand propped on his hip, “Same here blondie. You busy during lunch time?”

 

Erwin shook his head, “No, why?”

 

“Thought you might wanna grab a bite? Maybe learn more about each other?”

 

“Sounds like a date to me.” Erwin replied, a bit flustered by his own words. Levi merely smiled and stood on his own.

 

“I’ll text you the place I usually go, good food and great service.” Levi said before saying goodbye to Erwin.

  
Erwin let out a long sigh when Levi left, running his hands through his hair, “Sweet Jesus. What am I going to do with that man? Just talking to him is giving me a heart attack, I gotta keep myself in check, otherwise he’ll get creeped out by some old geezer like me.” Erwin started up his car and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

 

“Erwin, over here!”

Erwin looked up to see Levi at a table already. Erwin sucked in a small breath at the sight of Levi, dressed in workout clothes with his hair pulled back by some sort of headband. And fuck did he look hot, like the kind of hot that made you feel even warmer. Erwin walked over and sat down with a smile, “Hey.”

Levi smiled back, “Hey yourself.” he pushed over a menu, apparently this place was a sandwich and soup place, which was fine with Erwin as he was a regular at the McDonalds near his office. “How’s the day been so far Mr. Book worm?”

Erwin raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but shrugged, “Uneventful, lots of grammar corrections and a few spelling errors. The book is halfway decent, but it’s a bit lackluster when it gets to the romance bit. I think this author is being forced to put in romance, it’s so awkward and rushed, I feel a little bad.”

Levi nodded, sipping on his ice tea, “Can the author not negotiate?”

Erwin shook his head, “Romance if done right will sell, especially when the target audience is mainly teenagers. They can gobble up crappy romance stories by the dozen sometimes.”

Levi chuckled softly, “True, but I would rather have a kickass story line with violence and guns rather than the whole damsel in distress cliche. Seriously, sometimes I feel like the women in those stories don’t even have a spine, they’re just flopping around with no motor function.”

Erwin laughed, “I hear you.” Soon the click clack of heels brought Erwin to attention he looked up to see a woman with fiery hair looking down at them with a wide smile on her lips.

“How’s it goin’ Levi?” she looked over to Erwin and grinned like a jackal, “On a date?”

Erwin went red at the comment, Levi was quick to answer as Erwin shoved his face in the menu, “No Izzy, now stop teasing him and ask us for our order.”

She pouted, murmuring a quiet ‘stingy’ under her breath, “What can I get you sir?”

Erwin cleared his throat, mostly to calm his nerves, “Just a water with lemon please, oh and the cheddar broccoli soup as well.”

She jotted it down in her notebook, nodding as he spoke, “Would you like bread, chips, or an apple as a side?”

 

“Apple please.”

 

She nodded and turned to Levi, “Usual I assume?”

 

“You assume correctly.” She nodded once more and walked off, giving Erwin a wink before he went back to hiding his face, “Sorry about her, she’s a nosy little brat.”

 

Erwin shook his head, “Friend?”

 

Levi nodded, “One of my best, she helped out with Eren and Mikasa when I was going through some shit.” His expression went somber for a moment, fiddling with an empty sugar packet. “All in the past now but she’s still one of the best people I know.”

 

Erwin nodded, “It’s always nice to have people you can turn to when you’re in a tough spot.” he thanked Izzy when he got his drink and took a long sip, “Even though Marie is with another man I would trust them to protect Armin with their lives. He’s still her son and she loves him so much.”

 

Levi reached across the table and squeezed Erwin's hand, “You’re a great dad. Hell, I barely know you and I would trust you to look after my kids.”

 

Erwin blushed at the praise, thanking Levi quietly. Soon after that they got their meals and began exchanging small talk, it was a pleasant atmosphere and Erwin was more relaxed than ever. 

 

“Ah, shit! It’s almost time for me to head out.” 

 

Erwin checked his wristwatch, it was already one thirty, “Same here.” He pushed his bowl to the side and waved Izzy down, asking for the check.

 

“Together or seperate sweet cheeks?”

 

“Together.” 

 

As Izzy walked off Levi fixed a glare on him, “You don’t have to pay for me.”

 

Erwin smirked, “Nonsense. The gentleman always pays for his date.” feeling brave he gave Levi a wink, and he could’ve sworn Levi jump at that. 

 

Levi grumbled something in response, “Who even said this was a stupid date?”

 

“You didn’t deny it earlier.” Erwin remarked, feeling his grin widen. Levi seemed to blush at that, going silent as Erwin payed and gave Izzy a tip. The blonde stood and straightened his button up sleeves, “I enjoyed eating with you Levi. Maybe we could make this a regular thing?”

Levi shrugged, trying to appear non committal, but inside his heart was racing. “Sure, I would be okay with a few more free meals.”

Erwin snorted, “It’s a deal then, I’ll see you tomorrow maybe?”

Levi nodded and stood as well, grabbing his phone and shoving it in his pocket, “Maybe. If not I’ll see you in two days on the field trip.”

Erwin nodded, shaking Levi’s offered hand, “I’ll see you then Levi.”

* * *

 

When Levi got home, had the kids brush their teeth and change into their pajamas. He found himself lying in bed, thinking about his meeting with Erwin. It had gone surprisingly well to say the least, and Erwin had wanted to eat out with him again. Levi flushed as his mind trailed to the other meaning of eating out. He pinched himself, recollecting his thoughts, he couldn’t think about a man he barely knew in that position. Or could he? Before he thought any more his son opened the door, a book clutched in his hand.

“Daddy, can you read us a story?”

Levi smiled, getting up and walking to the kids rooms, “Of course honey.” He sat on the small chair in there room as he waited for Eren to go back into bed, holding his dog plushie in excitement. Mikasa’s eyes and button nose peeked out from the bed sheets, cool grey eyes on Levi. Levi opened the book and began to read, “Good Night, Blue. By Angela C. Santomero…” Levi flipped the page and read on, “Hi out there! Can you see me? It’s me Steve! Are you in your pajamas?” 

Eren smiled, “Yep.”

Levi chuckled at the response and continued to read, showing the kids the pictures after finishing the page. Soon their eyelids were heavy and they began drifting off to sleep. Levi put up the book and kissed Eren’s forehead goodnight, he moved over to do the same to Mikasa when she said, “Dad?”

“Yes sweetheart?”

She looked up, yawning quietly, “Can Ar be our new brother?”

Levi was shocked at first, “Well sweetie, he can’t he still has his daddy, Mr. Erwin remember?”

She nodded, seeming happy with the answer but Eren’s sleepy voice drifted from across the room, “Well, can’t,” he stopped to yawn, “can’t Mr. Erwin become our second daddy?”

Levi flushed a little at the thought, “I don’t know Er-bear. Mr. Erwin doesn’t seem to want another daddy or mommy in his family.”

Mikasa shifted, “Mr. Erwin would count his lucky stars to be our daddy.”

Levi smiled, “He would indeed. Time for sleep though.”

Eren yawned again, “Night Daddy.” Mikasa echoed the goodnight as Levi shut their door quietly. Once closed he leaned against the door and let out a sigh, his hand pressed against his chest.

“Erwin as the new daddy huh?”

  
  



End file.
